


HP marca registrada

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco cree que ha llegado la hora de tener esa charla sobre sexo con su hijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HP marca registrada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Intimisky sé que me dijiste que no me preocupara por no tener el fic que te debo, que leyera el que tú me hiciste, pero me sentía mal hacerlo sin darte aunque sea un aperitivo a cambio, así que aquí está. No es lo que prometí, pero lo haré.
> 
> Estoy un poco oxidada y falta de ideas, disculpas anticipas a los lectores (si alguien lee XD)

Intentó mantener el control de sí mismo al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a su hijo. Lo miró un tanto inseguro sobre cómo empezar, sabiendo que quizás aquella fuera la mejor oportunidad que se le presentase para esa charla.

Scorpius, por el contrario, ladeó la cabeza y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, como si no le importase lo más mínimo lo que su padre tuviera que decirle. Aún así, atento. Ignorando las pequeñas snitchs que estaba dando vueltas sobre su cabeza.

Era ahora o nunca. Todo padre tenía que tener aquella conversación por dura que fuese y él, como Malfoy, no iba a ser menos. No había enfrentado miles de amenazas en su vida para amilanarse ahora.

-Toma siempre precauciones -su hijo pestañeó ante eso y abrió sus ojos más grandes, pero no lo interrumpió-. Tendrás muchas chicas, cientos, yendo tras de ti, es normal, eres un Malfoy y hasta un tonto se podría dar cuenta de que los Malfoy somos lo mejor.

Un gruñido, esa fue toda respuesta que obtuvo y un pequeño gesto de disconformidad de su hijo. Parecía que la conversación estaba dejando de tener interés para éste. La rebeldía, su hijo estaba ya en aquella época, parecía mentira que ayer mismo el elfo le estuviera cambiando los pañales. Pero quizás... Draco abrió grandes los ojos y miró a su hijo bajo una nueva luz.

-O quizás vayan tras de ti chicos -su hijo lo volvió a mirar. Levantó levemente su labio contento con su suposición-, pero eso no quita que debas tomar precauciones hijo, y tener muy en cuenta su árbol genealógico -terminó en último momento.

Scorpius pestañeó varias veces y hubiera jurado que una pequeña baba salía de su boca ante la idea de salir con chicos. No lo culpaba, aunque su preferencia era demasiado obvia, quizás otro día debía hablar con él acerca de construir máscaras inquebrantables. No era bueno que la gente viera a un Malfoy babear.

-Hay hechizos para eso, muchos -dudó si enseñárselos ahora, pero quizás era mejor pasarle un libro con aquella información más adelante, cuando no hubiera riesgo de que lo babeara.

-Debes saber que más que un padre soy un amigo Scorpius, y que siempre te apoyaré en tus relaciones.

Su hijo rió ante eso, pero lo obvió, sabiendo que en la adolescencia él también se hubiera reído si su padre le hubiera dicho eso.

-Debes dilatar bien a tu pareja, ser caballeroso, ya sabes -dijo haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

Su hijo volvió a reír y se preguntó si ya había alguien en el corazón de su hijo, esperaba que no fuera el caso aún, parecía tan joven.

-¿Hay alguien especial? -su hijo asintió con la cabeza, aunque más bien pareció que esta se le había caído involuntariamente sola- puedo saber...

Scorpius no pareció muy colaborativo con ello. Quizás porque prefería que su padre adivinara. Sonrió, porque se acordó que Blaise había estado ayer mismo con su hijo, y la semana pasada sin ir más lejos también. Quizás aquella piel tan morena y esos ojos tan negros habían llamado la atención de su hijo.

-¿El hijo de Blaise? -Scorpius ladeó la cabeza, como incitándole a dar otros nombres ¿Parkinson? Nada, ni un leve gesto de reconocimiento- ¿Nott? -su hijo bufó y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo, padre e hijo tenían aquella horrible cara de conejo. Suspiró, porque su hijo no parecía querer decir el nombre de su encaprichamiento juvenil.

-No importa -aclaró, intentando ser indiferente-, respeto tu privacidad y sé que tus gustos respecto a hombres deben ser exquisitos. No es como si te fueras a enamorar de un Potter.

Su hijo rió y pareció babear ante la idea. Él quedó levemente petrificado.

-¿Albus? parecía que la cabeza se le volvía a caer, pero inconscientemente supo que ahí estaba la cruda verdad. Su hijo lo había reconocido, lo miró con horror, pensando cuándo cometió tamaño error en su educación.

-Escúchame bien Scorpius, no un Potter, cualquier cosa menos un Potter.

Lo ignoró, su hijo lo ignoró, miró la snitch que daba vueltas sobre su cabeza y lo obvió. Con el corazón encogido miró de reojo el periódico que había dejado a un lado, en portada Potter y con él su hijo Albus. Moreno, con ojos verdes y esa sonrisa tonta como la de su padre.

-¿Qué le ves? cuestionó lanzándole el periódico ¿qué le ves?

Scorpius pareció interesado en las fotos en movimiento, agarró con un puño la parte donde salía Albus y se la intentó llevar a la boca. Aquello era demasiado para él. Blaise no tenía razón, enfrentarse a aquella charla sobre sexo con tu hijo no era complicada, enfrentar el hecho de un hijo tuyo se quisiera comer a un Potter sí.

Se levantó furibundo, regalándole a su hijo una mirada mortal que no pareció más que divertirle.

-No vas a salir de este cuarto, ¿me oyes? No lo harás hasta que reniegues de Potter.

Un leve olor un tanto nauseabundo le llegó haciéndole fruncir levemente la nariz.

-Entiéndelo, los Malfoy somos lo mejor, y los Potter son... se quedó dudando Potters. Te lo prohibo. No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que lo olvides.

Su hijo hizo un puchero. Iba a llorar.

-Maldita sea, los Malfoy no lloran.

Otra vez ese olor, se acercó un poco dubitativo, cerca de la zona de su hijo se olía aún peor. Suspiró, sabiendo que esa pequeña batalla estaba perdida.

-Está bien, saldrás -accedió de mala gana , pero olvidarás a Potter.

Ahora sí, su hijo estaba llorando a lágrima viva, ya ni las pequeñas snitchs sobre su cabeza parecían distraerle. Lo cogió con algo de miedo, no quería parecer tan duro, pero era necesario. Su hijo apestaba, y por lo que podía imaginar el pañal estaría lleno de caca, llamó al elfo y acto seguido le entregó a su hijo para que lo cambiara y lo bañara.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, las pequeñas snitchs sobre la cabeza de su hijo tenían las iniciales HP grabadas. Maldijo a Potter y a sus malditas marcas registradas, aquello era una confabulación, querían a su hijo, a su pequeño e inocente Scorpius. Se fijó también en la foto de Albus chupada.

Apretó sus puños.

-Esto no quedara así Potter -gruñó, mientras arrancaba las snitchs de la cuna.

 

  
**Fin**   



End file.
